Fredbear and Springbonnie
Fredbear Fredbear is possibly the inspiration and predecessor of Freddy Fazbear, the vocal leader, and the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Chica's old model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. From his picture as seen on the restaurant's wall from outside, Fredbear wears two black buttons, although the buttons from his actual sprite are missing (likely due to an oversight by Scott Cawthon). He is responsible for causing the bite incident in the fourth game, when the four older kids shoved the crying child into his mouth, causing him, either because the mouth to malfunctioned or because of his programming, to crush the child’s head. It was believed this incident could be the infamous Bite of '87 before it was confirmed that the fourth game is set in 1983. Fredbear is the only animatronic of the diner that was never discovered and reused for the horror attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was technically unknown what happened to his suit after years when the diner shuts down, but it was assumed that his suit could be, perhaps, entirely lost after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In the alternate universe of the book, Fredbear is a springlock suit, however, he is described as looking very similar to Freddy Fazbear, but yellow. From this, it can be inferred that unlike in the games, he has a black top hat and bow tie. Springbonnie Spring Bonnie is an early model of Bonnie and the backup singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a yellow rabbit animatronic being slightly shorter than Fredbear and wears a single black button on his chest. It is possible that Spring Bonnie wears a bow tie (as shown from his poster hallucination at CAM 02 and CAM 10 in the third game). His body structure is nearly identical to that of a human. He sports a pair of three-jointed ears and a round, fluffy tail which is seen while he's on the left side of the stage from the Night 5 minigame. Unlike his newer counterpart, Bonnie, he doesn't seem to carry a guitar at all. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, from the Night 3 end-of-night minigame, Purple Guy is seen putting a mask on the employee who is wearing the Spring Bonnie costume. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames, his springlock suit was later used by William Afton in the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5. However, the springlocks inside the suit malfunctioned, resulting in his brutal death. Thirty years after his gruesome death, Afton reawakened - known as Springtrap.